Star Wars The Old Times: Episode 1: Bounty Lord
by 24Hour Team
Summary: The First Book in the Old Times Series. Set thousands of years before the KOTOR series, There is NO republic. The main power is the Mandolorians and Jedi. The First Sith are here and lead a Vicious Rebellion of blood. They are the Dark Mandolorians!
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars

**The Old Times**

**Episode 1**

**The Bounty Lord **

Part 1

The door opened with a slight whir and Dreke Molt flew though the air his guns blazing, with a flick of his wrist a long burst of flame erupted from his gauntlet towards the startled guards. He rolled as he landed and looked around at the burned guards and gave a metallic laugh. He strode to the end of the end of the corridor his metal legs clanking. He took the lift to the top floor. As the lift doors opened he looked out, the corridor was deserted. He ran to the end, he ran though and was stopped by a woman and a Kel-Dor. They were both Jedi. The Kel-Dor took his double lightsabre from his belt and ignited both blue blades. The woman stepped forward her violet blade flashing. Dreke loved an open challenge so he ran and jumped. He flipped over the startled woman's head. Before she had a chance to recover he had grabbed her by the neck and forced her to her knees. Using the circular saw attached to his gauntlet he sliced her head off.

The Kel-Dor had recovered and slashed wildly holding the double blade above his head.

Dreke ducked out off the way and then kicked the Kel-Dor in the gut. The Kel-Dor hit him in the face with the hilt of his lightsabre and turned trying to stab him. Dreke grabbed the hilt and twisted it to the right. The hilt broke apart. Dreke swung the lightsabre experimentally.

"That is not your type of weapon Dreke" the Kel-Dor's voice rasped from behind his mask.

"That doesn't matter" was all Dreke's reply was. Dreke snarled and threw himself forward swinging the weapon above his head. The Kel-Dor jumped out of his way and then lunged at Dreke's head. Dreke rolled out of the way swinging the lightsabre from the right and cleaving though the Kel-Dor's legs.

Dreke stood up and looked down mercilessly at the Kel-Dor.

"Bye bye"

He bought the blade down at the Kel-Dor's head.

Looking around Dreke saw what he was here for. It was a large metal crate the held the power to charge a star fleet for hundreds of years. He was being paid a lot to get this and he had got it.

With a mock salute to the fallen Jedi he left.

Captain Ozkar Burnwell looked out at the barren planet of Montarine it was the perfect spot for a Dark Mandolorian base. It seemed that the defences they had put up to stop Dreke Molt from getting the Power box had failed and they had lost two very good Jedi in the process. Ozkar, Silvir, Loste and Private Tallanger were here to recover it.

"Ok Captain, take us down" said Silvir his grey beard swaying slightly. Loste grinned her head tails flapping as the ship descended towards the planets surface. Loste and Silvir walked to the starboard pods and climbed inside.

"Here take these" Ozkar pressed a pair of trackers into Silvir's hands. "Press the button and we will come and pick you up" Before Silvir could thank him the pods erupted into space.

They hit the ground with a thud. Stepping out Loste estimated that the base was about two miles away.

Dreke looked at Darth Twisted a dark look on his mutilated face.

"If your trying to cheat me then think again" he said a slight growl in his voice.

"I am not so please lower your weapon" Twisted replied his voice showed his fear. Dreke lowered his gun and surveyed Twisted though his horrific eyes.

"What do we do now?"

"We wait and guard the box" Twisted smiled

"Wait for what?"

"Firstly: my master and secondly the Jedi and Mandolorians"

"Why do we wait for the Jedi?"

A pause followed his words and then:

"To kill"

Silvir crouched behind the rock he was surveying from, when he judged the moment was right he signalled Loste and leapt high in the air. He came down into the thick of a group of startled Dark Mandolorians. He ignited his yellow blade and swiped at the Dark Mandolorians. They reacted quickly though and started firing with their guns. Behind the distracted Dark Mandolorians Loste crept quietly into a tent but found nothing. Silvir waved to show that he had dealt with the Dark Mandolorians. She nodded and entered the next tent Silvir close behind. Again the tent was empty apart from an odd looking lump in the corner. Silvir reached for it and pulled of the blanket covering it. Underneath the blanket was a bag of explosives. Loste and Silvir staggered backwards not noticing the man in the corner.

"Stop Jedi or you go sky high"

End Of part 1

Part 2

They looked at the speaker and saw not Dreke Molt but a man of about sixteen with grey cracked skin and glaring bright orange eyes that seemed to burn into your mind. He was wearing on his chest a black fur as dark as the night above them and on his legs he was wearing more back furs and soft boots around his waist there was a belt that carried a dual lightsabres. His most astonishing feature was the two black bird wings coming out of his back.

"You must be the infamous Darth Twisted" Silvir said playing for time.

"I am he"

Silvir and Loste both extended their Lightsabre blades.

"Yes I will fight you" Twisted said "but not on my own, there are two of you and one of me so I suggest that I make it a two on two fight"

"Very well, who do you want to have with you?" Silvir asked

Twisted beckoned to someone outside.

Dreke Molt entered.

"Ah right" was all Silvir could say.

"So Silvir do you think you can battle me while your apprentice battles Dreke?" Twisted asked.

"What do you think Loste?" Silvir asked her

Loste's answer was to walk forward and pointed her green lightsabre at Dreke who smiled and activated his guns. Twisted activated his two red lightsabres and grinned at Silvir. He flapped his wings and took their fight outside while Dreke and Loste stayed inside. Dreke started firing his lasers but there was no room for effect. Loste swiped at his neck but he lent back his two saws burning into her arm. She screamed and lashed out wildly. He grabbed her damaged arm and pulled her towards him as he did so he swung his other wrist and punched her in the jaw. He was just about to finish her off when Darth Twisted flew though the side of the tent, having been thrown by Silvir.

"Let's get out of here Dreke" he shouted

"I will be right with you Sir" Dreke shouted back raising his arm to strike Loste again.

"Oh no you don't" Silvir said and tried to grab Dreke but Dreke twisted and shot a line of flame at him. It was at this moment that Loste acted she flipped and swung her lightsabre. She sliced easily though Dreke's outstretched arm. Dreke roared but saw his opportunity. He jumped and the boosters on his feet roared into life. With an immense_ whoosh_ that sent Loste and Silvir flying to the ground he soared into the sky behind Twisted.

Silvir stood up wincing from the burns Dreke had given him.

"Well at least he didn't take the box with him"

Loste looked at what Silvir was looking at and frowned for there was the Power Box in the corner left behind in a panic by Dreke. She went over and picked it up. The pain coming from her wrist was large but she could bear it. The limped back to the corner of the base and pressed the buttons on the trackers. A minute later the "_Undeniable_" soared gracefully onto the ground and opened its doors. Loste and Silvir walked onto the ship with the box carried between them.

_**Mission Accomplished **_


	2. Chapter 2

Star Wars

**The Old Times**

**Episode 1**

**The Bounty Lord **

Part 1

The door opened with a slight whir and Dreke Molt flew though the air his guns blazing, with a flick of his wrist a long burst of flame erupted from his gauntlet towards the startled guards. He rolled as he landed and looked around at the burned guards and gave a metallic laugh. He strode to the end of the end of the corridor his metal legs clanking. He took the lift to the top floor. As the lift doors opened he looked out, the corridor was deserted. He ran to the end, he ran though and was stopped by a woman and a Kel-Dor. They were both Jedi. The Kel-Dor took his double lightsabre from his belt and ignited both blue blades. The woman stepped forward her violet blade flashing. Dreke loved an open challenge so he ran and jumped. He flipped over the startled woman's head. Before she had a chance to recover he had grabbed her by the neck and forced her to her knees. Using the circular saw attached to his gauntlet he sliced her head off.

The Kel-Dor had recovered and slashed wildly holding the double blade above his head.

Dreke ducked out off the way and then kicked the Kel-Dor in the gut. The Kel-Dor hit him in the face with the hilt of his lightsabre and turned trying to stab him. Dreke grabbed the hilt and twisted it to the right. The hilt broke apart. Dreke swung the lightsabre experimentally.

"That is not your type of weapon Dreke" the Kel-Dor's voice rasped from behind his mask.

"That doesn't matter" was all Dreke's reply was. Dreke snarled and threw himself forward swinging the weapon above his head. The Kel-Dor jumped out of his way and then lunged at Dreke's head. Dreke rolled out of the way swinging the lightsabre from the right and cleaving though the Kel-Dor's legs.

Dreke stood up and looked down mercilessly at the Kel-Dor.

"Bye bye"

He bought the blade down at the Kel-Dor's head.

Looking around Dreke saw what he was here for. It was a large metal crate the held the power to charge a star fleet for hundreds of years. He was being paid a lot to get this and he had got it.

With a mock salute to the fallen Jedi he left.

Captain Ozkar Burnwell looked out at the barren planet of Montarine it was the perfect spot for a Dark Mandolorian base. It seemed that the defences they had put up to stop Dreke Molt from getting the Power box had failed and they had lost two very good Jedi in the process. Ozkar, Silvir, Loste and Private Tallanger were here to recover it.

"Ok Captain, take us down" said Silvir his grey beard swaying slightly. Loste grinned her head tails flapping as the ship descended towards the planets surface. Loste and Silvir walked to the starboard pods and climbed inside.

"Here take these" Ozkar pressed a pair of trackers into Silvir's hands. "Press the button and we will come and pick you up" Before Silvir could thank him the pods erupted into space.

They hit the ground with a thud. Stepping out Loste estimated that the base was about two miles away.

Dreke looked at Darth Twisted a dark look on his mutilated face.

"If your trying to cheat me then think again" he said a slight growl in his voice.

"I am not so please lower your weapon" Twisted replied his voice showed his fear. Dreke lowered his gun and surveyed Twisted though his horrific eyes.

"What do we do now?"

"We wait and guard the box" Twisted smiled

"Wait for what?"

"Firstly: my master and secondly the Jedi and Mandolorians"

"Why do we wait for the Jedi?"

A pause followed his words and then:

"To kill"

Silvir crouched behind the rock he was surveying from, when he judged the moment was right he signalled Loste and leapt high in the air. He came down into the thick of a group of startled Dark Mandolorians. He ignited his yellow blade and swiped at the Dark Mandolorians. They reacted quickly though and started firing with their guns. Behind the distracted Dark Mandolorians Loste crept quietly into a tent but found nothing. Silvir waved to show that he had dealt with the Dark Mandolorians. She nodded and entered the next tent Silvir close behind. Again the tent was empty apart from an odd looking lump in the corner. Silvir reached for it and pulled of the blanket covering it. Underneath the blanket was a bag of explosives. Loste and Silvir staggered backwards not noticing the man in the corner.

"Stop Jedi or you go sky high"

End Of part 1

Part 2

They looked at the speaker and saw not Dreke Molt but a man of about sixteen with grey cracked skin and glaring bright orange eyes that seemed to burn into your mind. He was wearing on his chest a black fur as dark as the night above them and on his legs he was wearing more back furs and soft boots around his waist there was a belt that carried a dual lightsabres. His most astonishing feature was the two black bird wings coming out of his back.

"You must be the infamous Darth Twisted" Silvir said playing for time.

"I am he"

Silvir and Loste both extended their Lightsabre blades.

"Yes I will fight you" Twisted said "but not on my own, there are two of you and one of me so I suggest that I make it a two on two fight"

"Very well, who do you want to have with you?" Silvir asked

Twisted beckoned to someone outside.

Dreke Molt entered.

"Ah right" was all Silvir could say.

"So Silvir do you think you can battle me while your apprentice battles Dreke?" Twisted asked.

"What do you think Loste?" Silvir asked her

Loste's answer was to walk forward and pointed her green lightsabre at Dreke who smiled and activated his guns. Twisted activated his two red lightsabres and grinned at Silvir. He flapped his wings and took their fight outside while Dreke and Loste stayed inside. Dreke started firing his lasers but there was no room for effect. Loste swiped at his neck but he lent back his two saws burning into her arm. She screamed and lashed out wildly. He grabbed her damaged arm and pulled her towards him as he did so he swung his other wrist and punched her in the jaw. He was just about to finish her off when Darth Twisted flew though the side of the tent, having been thrown by Silvir.

"Let's get out of here Dreke" he shouted

"I will be right with you Sir" Dreke shouted back raising his arm to strike Loste again.

"Oh no you don't" Silvir said and tried to grab Dreke but Dreke twisted and shot a line of flame at him. It was at this moment that Loste acted she flipped and swung her lightsabre. She sliced easily though Dreke's outstretched arm. Dreke roared but saw his opportunity. He jumped and the boosters on his feet roared into life. With an immense_ whoosh_ that sent Loste and Silvir flying to the ground he soared into the sky behind Twisted.

Silvir stood up wincing from the burns Dreke had given him.

"Well at least he didn't take the box with him"

Loste looked at what Silvir was looking at and frowned for there was the Power Box in the corner left behind in a panic by Dreke. She went over and picked it up. The pain coming from her wrist was large but she could bear it. The limped back to the corner of the base and pressed the buttons on the trackers. A minute later the "_Undeniable_" soared gracefully onto the ground and opened its doors. Loste and Silvir walked onto the ship with the box carried between them.

_**Mission Accomplished **_


End file.
